


Apollo, Japan, Two Things in Perfect Harmony, Collaboration

by InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shinto Pantheon - Fandom
Genre: Apollo is a flirt, Blanket Permission, F/M, Sun gods and goddesses, coronavirus fic, in that the coronavirus is discussed, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Where is Apollo during the new coronavirus pandemic?
Relationships: One-sided Apollo/Amaterasu
Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Apollo, Japan, Two Things in Perfect Harmony, Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/gifts).



> So, East and I have been chatting about the coronavirus, and comparing some experiences and all. I’m currently in Japan, so comparing country’s numbers of cases etc. also came up…and then this happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, or any gods mentioned in this fic.

* * *

  * As of Sunday, March 22nd, and according to NHK, Japan’s number of cases is 1,803 (when including those from the Diamond Princess cruise ship; without that number is closer to 1,100).
  * All things considered, this number is pretty ridiculous, when compared to a number of other affected countries – Japan isn’t even in the top 10, and barely makes it into the top 20 countries, ranked by cases of the coronavirus. For comparison, South Korea is number 9, with 9,037 cases as of 10:00 PM on Tuesday, March 24.
  * How did this happen? Why has Japan been so effective at flattening the curve? 
    * Yes, some of it is various polices – like shutting down schools for all of March.
    * Also other governmental decisions.
  * But that doesn’t account for everything…
  * So, East and I realized…Who’s the god of medicine? 
    * Apollo
    * (and Asclepius/Aesculapius, but. Apollo is the head honcho)
  * What are the odds that Zeus wouldn’t send someone to see how other pantheons are doing, battling the virus? Why wouldn’t he send Apollo to coordinate and exchange information with other pantheons? 
    * This is a pandemic, and what are gods without worshipers?
    * Demigods, too, are just as capable of contracting a mortal illness as any regular human, after all, and the gods and goddesses don’t like to see their children in pain.
  * Apollo, however, has a long documented history of being a little bit obsessed with Japan. 
    * For example: Every. Single. Haiku.
    * Additionally, it’s called the Land of the Rising Sun. (This does not, actually, give Apollo leave to just hang around, but try telling him that.)
    * Amaterasu-ōmikami is the Sun Goddess and as good a leader as you can call for the Shinto pantheon. 
      * It’s complicated.
  * Apollo arrived, plans well in hand to collaborate. Collaborate…in perhaps another meaning of the word after meeting Amaterasu-ōmikami (again). And by another meaning of the word for collaborate, I mean flirting. 
    * Apollo is powerful, but no one said he wasn’t a bit flighty sometimes, if you pardon the pun.
    * Of course, to ensure that the _collaboration_ goes smoothly, he makes really, really, really bad haikus.
    * Amaterasu…is flattered, but also should probably go back to seeing if Ōkuninushi or Yakushi Nyorai (and likely Kannon, too, even if it requires a bit of a further trip to see bodhisattvas) need any assistance with battling the virus and assisting those who live in Japan or otherwise worship them.
    * Susanoo-no-mikoto probably isn’t particularly happy about things, but then, he generally isn’t. Neither is Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto, but Amaterasu hasn’t listened to him in literal ages.
    * Everyone else would appreciate it if the haikus would stop though. The attempts are well meant – but still. Even the more inventive modern poems didn’t do _that_ to haiku.
  * Needless to say, Apollo needs to be redirected. Northern Italy especially could use his help. Or America, the seat of their power. 
    * It’s a wonder that it’s taking Zeus this long to send Artemis to hunt down her brother.
    * Make no mistake, he will be redirected to pursue the appropriate collaboration.
    * Apollo is the head, after all, of medicine and healing domain, as much as he tries to point the majority of that work to his son, Asclepius, and granddaughters through the same.
  * Zeus, as we are all well aware, is not particularly…patient, as a defining trait. The opposite would probably be a more accurate description, but then, he might not take kindly to that. Either way, he’s probably already sent Artemis and/or others to redirect Apollo. 
    * It’ll work. Hopefully.



* * *

Comments and kudos appreciated!

~Fin

(By the way, I've not closely studied either the Kojiki or the Nihon-Shoki so, y'know, creative license~!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> On a more serious note, I hope that all of you and your family and friends are all safe and healthy (or as healthy as you/they can be)!!!!! I know we're all going through a tough time, and for some it's significantly worse than most, but I also hope that you all know that there is still good things going on, too!


End file.
